The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a structure and driving method of a plasma display panel.
A conventional "DC pulse memory plasma display panel" of the NHK Broadcasting Technique Institute adopts a system wherein sustaining pulses are applied from external anodes using the "space charge" within a panel as a memory means. However, practically, the supply of high frequency sustaining pulses to each anode is severely restricted in practice, which also frequently causes malfunction. Also, the use of space charge as memory means is difficult.
Moreover, in a "trigger plasma display panel" which is considered similar to the structure of that of the present invention, the pulse externally supplied to perform a memory operation is identical to that of NHK, and space charge is also used since the sustaining discharge occurs between anodes and cathodes in DC types. Thus, this panel is unsuitable for memory operations.